This invention relates to a velocipede. More specifically, it relates to a vehicle for travel over snow and ice.
A vehicle is provided which can be efficiently propelled by a human being and easily maneuvered over ice and snow and controlled without awkward movements or unusual applications of force by the driver.
Such a system has eluded the transportation industry for some time. It has apparently been difficult for vehicle manufacturers to produce a sturdy, economically fabricated and serviceable vehicle which actually works efficiently and is not merely a novelty item. Numerous attempts have been made in the past to accomplish the purposes of the present invention, as shown by the prior art, but only certain individual functions have been addressed and accomplished by any of the prior art inventions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 473,434; 504,625; 524,349; 559,202; 561,405; 576,354; 586,412; 633,030; 848,488; 893,867; 1,012,627; 1,015,270; 1,324,342; 1,197,764; 1,250,739; 1,296,531; 1,385,251; 1,538,633; 1,599,915; 2,466,222; 3,630,301; 3,814,198; 3,833,233; and 4,131,292; to Stevens; Schmid; Putrow; Paulson; Leahan; Vose; Anderson; Nelson; Nobles; Pereyra; Gosline; Borg et al.; Doroszuk; Pressman; Wells; Landby; Jenkins; Goodrich; Normandin; Foner; Hendricks; Seiler; Sugiyama; and Swech respectively, teach certain of the desired individual concepts, per se, of the present invention.
However, none of the cited patents addresses the totality of the multiple functions and structure for performing such functions which are embodied in the present invention. For example, not one of the prior art patents show a driving wheel retraction system which is powered by the same rider crank means which powers the drive wheel. Further, none of the prior art patents teach the suspension system, the steering system, or the braking system of the present invention.